


Snacks

by Bluesy_Deth



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Food, Gen, Loki is a master manipulator after all, Loki's still a questionable ally, Snacks & Snack Food, psst I think he planned this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesy_Deth/pseuds/Bluesy_Deth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hasn't been living the tower long enough for anyone to be actually comfortable with it.  He's starting to loosen up a little though it may be just his patience wearing thin due to cabin fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacks

Tony, Bruce and Phil entered the kitchen simultaneously from two different directions. The breakfast counter looked like a convenience store had exploded with brightly colored bags and boxes spilling their contents onto the dark marble surface. Everything had been sampled and some of the samples had been tossed down, with bites taken out, which meant either someone was in a fairly desperate mood or they had a large rodent problem. A frustrated sigh from behind the counter preceded Loki straightening up while opening a box of crackers. He turned, eyed the three men with distinct disinterest, tried a cracker and tossed the box unceremoniously into the discard pile. He did finish the cracker, though. 

"Find anything you like," asked Phil, blandly.

"Had I done so I would not have remained," Loki was close to grumbling which fit the idea he was more desperate than a pest. Though both descriptions fit in Tony's mind, at least.

Phil moved forward and picked out a small box of Lorna Doone shortbread cookies. He pulled a few out, folded the inner bag closed, pushed in the ripped boxes ends as neatly as he could and stowed them on the now empty shelf which usually held his favorites beside Clint's and Natasha's standards. He walked over to the coffee maker, filled it with grounds and nibbled a cookie while he went through the complicated maneuvers required to make the blasted thing work since Tony had "improved" it. Bruce picked up a box of Fig Newtons, took several and went through the same motions of putting it on the likewise empty shelf where he and Tony usually stashed their crackers, biscuits and cookies. He put water in the electric kettle and fished out one of his favorite teas from the mess; at least that hadn't been opened. Tony just stood there taking photos of the mess or maybe video as he was snarking about demi-gods and their high-handed ways. (And wasn't that just a hoot, Irony Man?) Loki was almost out of the room before Tony called out, "maybe you want to add to the grocery list yourself sometime!"

Surprisingly, Loki did. He was idly watching tv in the common room while everyone else was on a mission; he wasn't that trusted yet but knew it was a matter of time before someone magical attacked and he'd be granted leave to join in. A Cheetos commercial came on and he shuddered in repulsion. He didn't have to try and remember which shelf those had come off of as Clint was openly addicted. He took a sip of cool, mineral water to cleanse his palate at the memory. He also didn't like the archer's Fritos, Doritos or malt vinegar potato chips. The next commercial held promise, though. He had not yet tried breakfast cereals but Bruce sometimes ate a bowl as a snack in the evening. "Jarvis, add Cinnamon Toast Crunch to the grocery list," he commanded as 'Young Justice: Invasion' came back on.  
________

The cereal didn't make it past the sampling stage to a bowl. Natasha was there when Loki opened the box and stuck his hand in it. "Most of those are better with milk than straight from the box," she advised. Cap'n Crunch Peanut Butter being a rare exception and, to her amusement, it was Phil who she'd caught out in that secret. 

The look on Loki's face made her doubt he'd try another mouthful. His nose was wrinkled and his upper lip curled. Thor walked in and laughed to see his not-brother's face. (Bruce had gently suggested to the God of Thunder that insisting on calling Loki "brother" was disrespectful of how the God of Mischief probably felt about being without blood family in the Realms. His big heart nearly broke at that but Thor was working on saying Loki's name instead.) He grabbed the box, tipped it back and poured some directly into his mouth. More sanitary, Natasha thought, but messier as some ended on the floor, unnoticed by either male. "You do not seem to care for cinnamon, bro-Loki," smiled the big blond, correcting himself mid word. "You did not like the cinnamon buns nor candies at Christmas." 

Loki not-snarling was his only acknowledgement that Thor was making effort with the name thing. He idly wondered who'd brought it to the oaf's attention. He snatched a box of strawberry PopTarts as retribution for Thor's realizing it was a cinnamon connection first and then strode out of the room.  
________

Loki pulled up a grocery store website and went to the snack section. Some of the boxes and bags he remembered from his sampling binge and discounted; nothing had appealed. He snapped Jarvis' name and read off a few at random.  
________

There was much discussion among the others of Loki's dwindling patience with The Snack Issue after that last attempt. As far as they could tell, he didn't actually like anything. "Maybe he needs to try candy," mused Bucky. "But I don't see him eating many sweets."

"Ah, but he loved sweets as a boy," and Thor was off telling of Asgardian treats that his little then-brother had loved.

It was Steve who got up, wandered over to the bar and pulled open the cabinet with all the movie theater candy jumbled into it. He opened a plastic tub of red vines and chewed thoughtfully. Tony had gotten the others all hooked on it and been surprised when Bucky and Steve had waxed nostalgic over the candy. The inventor often forgot not everything was new. 

"Jarvis, where's Loki," he asked and there was practically a light bulb shining above his blond head. 

________

By the time the bored demi-god reached the common room, the argument was in full swing. Maybe they overdid it but, if he noticed, Silvertongue didn't call them out on it. They had been known to snipe at each other over less important things than snacks, to be honest, and it's not as if they could make him think any less of mortals. Clint and Tony got ridiculous fast but that was to be expected. The little grin on Clint's face gave Tony just enough time to duck when the archer had a brain storm about kicking it up a notch ("Bam!"). That had brought Phil's non-participation to an abrupt end with a firm and clear, "ENOUGH." 

Steve and Bruce had turned to Loki in an obvious tag-team effort to explain how his dissatisfaction with the snack situation had them all arguing over how to help him find something of his own liking. He couldn't have not seen through this- they were the two worst liars and connivers in the history of History- but he just raised an eyebrow and waited until Jarvis heard his cue and politely suggested a road trip. He even suggested a few notable places where snacks and candies were the highlight: Dylan's was in NYC (also in Miami Beach added Tony), The Vermont Country Store was four hours away, Fuzziwig's Candy Factory in West Nyack (and Vegas! chimed Bucky) plus It's Sugar in NY (Natasha smiled noting the Caymans & Dubai, too).

"A road trip," Tony was certain only Loki could be both indolent and insolent in three words. The demi-god reached into the nearby still-open tub of licorice. "I'll drive," he smirked confidently as he slowly chewed the candy, his wicked eyes daring anyone to object. 

The next argument wasn't rehearsed but he didn't stick around to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Tom Hiddleston could make indolent/insolent work when in Loki-garb.


End file.
